


Neptune

by PrimaBelladonna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Flustered Draco Malfoy, Fred Weasley Lives, Half-bloods (Harry Potter), Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Not Canon Compliant, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimaBelladonna/pseuds/PrimaBelladonna
Summary: Emilia Potter, the most exciting thing in her life is making top student. A tall redhead from a rival school is going to change that. From worrying over her twin to picking petals over Fred. Her life has began to change.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Emilia Potter, a young girl of fourteen years. Our young heroine will face many trials and tribulations as she finds herself. Taking a look back into the distant past.

“James...” Lily’s voice brought her husband out of his self induced trance. “We’re having twins.” James continued to repeat that line to himself. 

Lily looked down at her two children, “Yes we are.” 

The doctors had not detected more than one life in her, and her daughter came to her as a shock. “We’ve haven’t had enough time to think of a name for her.” James looked into his daughters brown eyes. 

“Emilia. Emilia Potter.” “Oh James, that’s beautiful.” “We’ll protect them.” His voice was deep with love flowing from every word. Months passed and they did as they swore. They protected their children by giving up their lives for them to live. Their first born Harry was bestowed a cursed mark in the form of a lightning bolt, and throughout the wizarding world he was revered as the Boy-Who-Lived. While their second born Emilia received a scar in the form of a circle with a diagonal line through it. She was not given a moniker in the wizarding world, for she was not the one who faced the Dark Lord. Her brother had saved the wizarding world just for them to be sent to their perfectly normal aunt and her family. She spent eleven years with her twin underneath the stairs in their cupboard. A half giant did not appear to whisk her away with tales and stories of her parents. For she had been seasick from the journey to the cave, that her Uncle had brought the family in an effort to hide from Harry’s mysterious letters. As she slept the night away, her brother was inducted into the world of her parents. Harry had whispered to her late that night, that he would tell her everything once he had returned. Dreams of flying horses and motorcycles played throughout her night. She did receive her letter to the world of magic, through Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. It had appeared that her parents had enrolled her in the school. A tradition of having the first female born Potter to attend the school. For the first time in their eleven years on the Earth the twins were to be separated. They swore that they would write to each other.

Year 1

Dear Harry,

The French wizarding world is so beautiful. Everyone here speaks French, and I’ve been working hard in order to learn the language. The uniforms and food are lovely and I’m loving every moment here.

You were sorted into the same house as our parents? You’re lucky, we don’t have houses here. We are split into college and lycee. College is for the first, second and third years and lycee is for fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh years. My roommates are three bookworms and a girl obsessed with football. We stay with the same roommates from our first to our last year.

You have a Defense Against the Dark Arts class? We haven’t got a class like that yet. I’ve mostly been enjoying our Charms and Potions class, apparently I have a talent for them. Transfiguration and our arts class have been just as enjoyable.

In the past months that I’ve been here I’ve noticed that there is this really pretty fourth year. She has really pretty blonde hair and this aura that draws you to her. Her year mates are quite mean to her. She’s always alone as if she has a shield that blocks everyone away from her. But I’ve seen a sadness that shows in her eyes, a loneliness that clings onto her. I think I’m going to try to make friends with her. Wish me luck, Harry.

After four weeks of persistent perseverance I have managed to make friends with her. She’s actually quite funny. You wouldn’t believe the jokes that come out of that pretty mouth of hers. 

It’s nearing the end of the school year. And I haven’t had nearly as an eventful first year. No trolls, headless ghosts, nor professors that hate me upon last name. It seems that I am the top of my year, not nearly as fascinating as catching a snitch in my mouth during my first game. Talk to you later, Harry.

Yours Truly,

Emilia

Year 2

Dear Harry

I know it’s been a while, I was going to write to you the first week back. But I got distracted, my bad. But that House elf from earlier really did that? It must have been really desperate to have you not return to Hogwarts. And you should look into protection charms for your broom. Last year it was that professor of yours cursing your broom, now it’s a house elf. 

I made the football team, for a prestigious boarding school, the girls were quite rough. Remember how I told you, that we don’t have houses right and that we are split up into two categories right? We do have different teams, that sort of work like your houses. We’re even split into four, Water, Earth, Fire and Air. At Hogwarts there’s only one sport, Quidditch right? Here we have four sports, Football, Volleyball, Tennis and Swimming. Those in water, try out for the swim team. Those in Air try out for volleyball, and Earth tries out for tennis. And those in Fire, try out for the football team. It’s sort of like a clique, we don’t actually earn any points based on our categories. It’s something the years up made to distinguish themselves. It doesn’t really make a lot of sense though. Most of our games are the upper years versus the lower years. There are two captains, one for the upper and one for the lower.

You met a huge snake! Hogwarts seems to be one huge adventure game, expect here you might actually die. How are you? Is it safe there? You could always transfer here, if you’re looking for something dull. You reminded me, I also met a snake. Not nearly as life endangering as the one you met. It’s a beautiful black adder, by the name of Rory. Who knew that snakes could be so chatty? For the second time in a row, I was top of my class. Who knows, I might even get Head Girl. Until the next.

Yours Truly,

Emilia


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A meeting of destiny

Year 3

Dear Harry

You make sure to stay safe and hidden. That Sirius Black seems like bad news, he might try to come and finish the job. Promise me that you will stay safe. And don’t give your friend a hard time, she wants to keep you safe. Keep your ears open and stick with your friends, try not to be alone.

You had asked me earlier what classes I was taking this year. Unfortunately we don’t have divination. A true pity. I’m taking Advanced Charms, Transfiguration, Advanced Potions, dueling and Wizard literature from the seventeenth century. As you remember I made the starter football team last year. I even tried out for the volleyball team, unfortunately I didn’t make it on the starter team. I’ll try again next year. I also joined the potions club. I wanted to join more clubs, but Fleur talked me out of it, saying that I shouldn’t stretch myself thin.

When we get back to the Dursley’s you’ve got to tell me everything that happened. It sounds like sometime out of Doctor Who. Time turners, dangerous animals and criminals. Once again you’ve had an eventful year. While I’ve just made top student of my year and won second place in our potions competition. Until we see each other again, stay safe Harry.

Yours Truly,

Emilia 

_________________________

“Are you sure?” Harry’s voice brought me out of my musings. 

“Yeah, Lauren got us tickets to see Chelsea vs Man City, I can’t miss that.” Turning my head to face him, “Besides, I haven’t met your friends yet. No need to rush that.” Reluctantly he let the subject go. 

“Will you be back to see me off?” I could hear a hint of sadness, “Of course, I’ll always have time for you big bro.” I gave him a giant huge, trying to convey all my love through it. 

“For a football player, your arms are quite strong.” He choked out while in my bear hug. 

“Yeah, these are from training with the volleyball players, man their arms are huge.” I loosened my grip on him, and my eyes glazed over as I thought of those arms. In the distance I could hear Harry mutter that he’s lost me. 

Later that day I came home to see Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon tense. 

“I wonder what happened here.” I muttered as I went up to the room Harry and I shared. Ignoring the desire to investigate, I plopped myself onto the bottom of the twin bunk beds. It seems that I’m always out when something interesting happens. Last time, it was when Harry had supposedly dropped a cake on a guest and had bars installed on our window. “Ah yeah, I was out in France for football conditioning. If I was here I would have knocked some sense into them.” Shaking my head, I let that memory go. I closed my eyes and went off to sleep, dreaming of Chelsea winning the cup.

The weeks leading up to October 30, were filled with mundane activities. I dropped off Harry at the train station with Uncle Vernon and went off to my pick up station and went off to school. The carriages were still as beautiful as the first time I saw them. The morning of October 30, Madam Maxine had the fourth to seventh years line up.

“What do you think is happening?” I whispered to Jaime. “You can’t be serious, you don’t know?” Looking at my confused face, she took pity on me. “Remember how she had all the upper years and us, pack our stuff up. And practice those dances?” I nodded, “that’s because of the Triwizard Tournament, we will be heading to Hogwarts to support the seventh year chosen from our school.” The words heading to Hogwarts continued to play throughout my head. I was going to see my brother longer this year. “Merde, I forgot to write Harry.” I buried my head in my hands. 

“Ms. Potter anything to add?” I could see that everyone had turned to face me, including the head mistress. With a cheeky grin, “Actually...” She silenced me with a glare, but I could see the tips of her lips forming a smile. She continued with her lecture on us being our best behaviour and making sure to represent our school well. She led us to our carriages and we were on our way to Hogwarts.

I was a bundle of nerves the whole journey. “Are you ready?” Fleur’s beautiful voice brought me back to Earth and out of my thoughts. I couldn’t find the words so I settled for a nod. 

“Good, because we are here.” Putting on my professional face, I followed Fleur and the other girls out of the Carriage. We walked behind the Headmistress and got into position. We were given the signal to enter through the doors of the Great Hall. I made eye contact with Harry, I gave him a quick wink and continued with the other girls. We’re led to a table with a raven banner. “Ah this must be, Ravenclaw.” I muttered quietly under my breath as we sat down. Fleur and I had a good laugh over the boys making a fool themselves over her. Dinner too had passed quickly as the ride there. We were dismissed and I made my way to Harry. 

“Em, you’re here too.” I guess the shock of seeing me there, led to Harry speaking in french. 

“Yes, I’m here. Sorry I didn’t tell you, I must have forgotten about it with all the practice and club stuff.” Loosening up from our hug, “By the way, you’re speaking French my dear brother.” His ears pinked a little and he let go. “Ron, Hermione, this is my younger sister, Emilia Potter.” 

“Nice to meet you.” I grinned as I shook their hands. I could sense that my time was up “We should catch up sometime, I’ve got to go now.” I waved goodbye and I left. As I jogged to catch up to my school, I bumped into a tall redhead, I stared into his eyes, before shaking myself out of it. “Sorry.” I said as I continued jogging up. 

“Who was that Fred?” “No idea, George.” 

So his name is Fred, a pretty name for a pretty boy. 

And with that the calm waves of Neptune had begun to pick up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is on Quotev, Fanfiction.Net and Wattpad. Please make sure to comment and review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Late night conversations at the lake and chance encounters.

The night did not pass as quickly as the day. Tossing and turning, I found myself unable to conjure up any feelings of sleep. With a groan I sat up and decided to take a walk. Quietly I moved out of my shared room, with the other advanced Fourth and Fifth years. Pulling my light black sweater closer as the cool October wind danced around me. Outside of the Carriage, I walked towards the Black Lake. As I walked closer, a figure was already sitting at the bed of the lake. I could make out a pale blond nearly silver haired boy, that shined with the moon’s light. 

Feeling confident, I found myself speaking “Can’t sleep either?” The unknown boy jumped, it seems that he must not have seen nor heard my approaching footsteps. 

“I fail to see how that is any of your business...” His voice was deep, his british accent was like a breath of fresh air. It’s a pity that his words didn’t match his face. 

Not wanting to be deterred I continued on my path “I couldn’t sleep either. I just have this ominous feeling….” Cutting myself off, I looked over to see if he was still listening. “That something truly awful is going to happen. Something that we are willfully unprepared for.” As I continued to talk, his face grew even paler. He looked as if Death had walked on by. 

“Enough of that, I would still like to know” getting closer to his face, I looked him in his icy grey eyes “What's a pretty boy like you doing out here? It’s dangerous to have a jewel like you out here so late.” His ears pinked and his breathing was shallow. Maintaining eye contact, I saw a stray hair had fallen on his cheek. I brought my hand to his cheek and brushed it off. With the sudden contact he took a set back from me. 

“I will be heading back now, a pleasure meeting you.” His voice was high and his cheeks bright red in the moonlight. I watched his retreating figure, his walking was strange. He was walking as if he was experiencing something uncomfortable. 

“Stupid girl, you didn’t have to scare him away, with your talks of an impending doom. And you didn’t even catch his name.” With plans of meeting him again, playing throughout my mind on my walk back to the carriage. After meeting the blonde boy with a mouth that didn’t match sleep came easy and quickly. 

The morning had found me sprawled out with my hair everywhere. The windows were opened and the full strangely almost mocking October Sun was out in full force. Grabbing my pillow, I tried to drown out the light. Almost as quickly as I had the pillow on my face, a strong arm ripped it away from me. “Fleur.” I groaned out as I slowly sat up to see my lightbringer. 

“ You know ” Fleur had cut me off, “ How much you love your sleep. Yes, I am aware. But the Headmistress has given us this day off to explore the castle. And... ” The unspoken words of I don’t have anyone else to explore with rang in my mind. 

“ Of course, I will join you. Let me wash up and get dressed. ” With a quick shout of wear something warm, Fleur was outside of the shared room. I quickly showered and got dressed in a pair of blue jeans, well loved trainers coupled with a green long sleeved turtleneck sweater with the words Potter embroidered on the back. A gift from the Delacour family. Grabbing a hair tie, I walked out of the room. 

“ I’m ready Fleur. ” My words muffled as I tied my hair back. At times like this, I was thankful that I inherited not only my mother’s hair colour, but also her hair type. Harry truly really has it hard with that messy hair of his. Thoughts of my brother brought me back into reality. “ I know where we can head first, I can introduce you to my brother properly this time .” Hinting towards, yesterday with Fleur teasing with the ginger boy next to Harry with her allure. With a smiley nod she agreed. Together locking arms we left for the Great Hall. After a few minutes of walking I glanced over “ Do you know where the Great hall is? ” 

With a pointed look, “ Of course, were you not paying attention? We were told the main directions to the giant hall and to our carriage last night before heading to the carriages for sleep. ” Thinking back I was coming up empty, and then it hit me. I was with Harry and then I had bumped into a very solid, really solid red haired boy. 

With a straight face I told her “I was meeting with my fated. ” I was rewarded with a bop on my head. “Yeah, I deserved that.” I whispered under my breath. The doors of the Great Hall were finally upon us. The hall was sparsely full, listening in I heard that the professors had also given the Hogwarts students the Monday off. 

With a quick tempus spell, “Fleur did you just wake me up at the unholy hour of 8 am?” She gave me a puppy dog look “ I was too excited. Besides, I won’t be able to explore the grounds if I get chosen. I would be too busy. ” I was able to stay mad at such a cute face.

“It’s not a matter of if, it is a matter of when. After all you are the most qualified one of us here.” Taking a bite of my apple, “ If you're not chosen, I will raise a fire storm. ” My little spiel had granted me a warm hug filled with feelings of warmth and love. “ Careful woman, you almost made me drop my apple .”

“ We can’t have, now can we? ” She chuckled and went back to her breakfast. I felt that I was being watched, I took my eyes off her, and looked up towards the head table. I saw that a dark greasy haired professor was watching me.

“That must be the Snape that Harry talked so much about.” I muttered underneath my breath. A battle was waged in my mindplace. The side that lacked self-preservation had won the battle. I let myself wave while maintaining direct eye contact with Professor Snape. He quickly looked away bewildered at my behaviour. I looked back at Fleur to see that she had had her head in her hands. I could hear her muttering about how I was something else. Not wanting to cause her to have an aneurysm I maintained a cool head and ate my breakfast in peace.

“ Now that we are done, we should find that brother of yours. ” 

“ Of course, I shall lead the way. ” Together we walked out of the Great Hall to the Gryffindor common room with the help of the enchanted portraits. Who knew threatening to use muggle pens to draw on portraits would get you the best tour guides? We finally arrived at the Fat Lady portrait. Deciding that being nice, would probably be the best method of getting Harry. “Could you please tell Harry Potter that his sister is waiting for him outside?” I would try threats next if being nice didn’t work.

To my surprise, “Of course anything for you Li... ” She stopped herself with a sheepish look and turned inward. 

Fleur glanced at me, “ Hpmh, it’s the first time someone has gotten me confused for my mother .” I tried to keep the wistfulness out of my voice. My face must have been truly sad for Fleur to have dropped the subject so easily. Slightly I thanked her for dropping it. A few moments passed, a quiet silence had blanketed the both of us as we waited for Harry. At times like this, I was thankful to know someone like Fleur. Someone who knows when to push and when not to. 

The portrait had finally swung open and a messy mop of jet black hair walked out. Harry anticipated my actions, with his open arms and a look of resignation. I quickly jumped into his arms, “I’ve missed you.” “Em, you just saw me yesterday.” Pulling out of our hug, we walked a little farther from the portrait. I saw that two more had joined us, the boy from dinner the day prior and a bushy head girl.

I focused on introducing Fleur to Harry and Co. “So? That was a long time ago. Anyway, this is my bestest friend, the future Tri-Wizard Champion, number one on the field and number in your heart” Conjuring up a drumroll, “Miss Fleur Delacour!” Pointing towards Harry, I continued the drumroll albeit a little less grand “And on this corner is the winner of messiest hair, Mr. Harry Potter!” 

“Blimey.” The boy on his left said, I was unaware whether it was in reference to my dramatic introduction or if he was being affected by Fleur’s allure. The bushy haired girl on his right, however was studying me intensely. “How did you conjure the drumroll sound? Where did it come from? How did you do it silently? Is it invisible?....”

Thankfully Harry had cut her off, “You can have your Spanish Inquisition later Hermione,” “Seeing as you have already eaten, we can meet up in an hour to tour the castle together?” 

I nodded, “How did you know I had already eaten?” 

“I have my ways” trying to make his voice sound mysterious. 

“You’ve got a bit of toast on the side.” Glaring at Fleur, “ Why didn’t you tell me? ” She faked ignorance, “ I was unaware of it. ” 

“Fleur and I will be walking around, you’ll know how to find us when you are done.” Turning away from them, Fleur and I locked arms and continued to walk in a random direction. I took in the school that I could have possibly gone to. “ I’ve been thinking, how come you didn’t come to Hogwarts with your brother? ”

I took a moment to think about it. “It was tradition, the first female born Potter attends a french school. I could have transferred out and went to Hogwarts, but then I met you. And I knew that this was where I was meant to be. You looked at me as Emilia Potter. And the stories Harry tells me about this school doesn’t really paint in a good picture.” With a sigh I continued, “Besides, I have had hopes of being head girl and dominating the potion field. I couldn’t do that here.” 

Closing my eyes, I continued walking, “ You shouldn’t do that future Head Girl, you might walk into something or someone. ” No sooner than she finished those words, I bumped into another solid wall. The wall muttered, “students these days.” Looking up, I saw that it was the professor from earlier. 

“My apologies, I didn't mean to walk into you sir.” A flicker of recognition flashed in his eyes, confused but I continued “I will make sure to watch where I walk towards.” The witty remark dying in my throat as I chose to side with self-preservation this time. With a grunt and a nod, he went on his way. Fleur and I shared looks and decided not to talk about what had transgressed. Not even a minute past, I walked into another hard chest. “What is up with this school? Having me walk into so many people?” Looking up from my muttering, I saw that it was the boy from yesterday. “You’re the guy I bumped into yesterday.” “You’re the girl who bumped into me yesterday.” We both said at the same time.

“We must be fated, eh?” He joked.

“Or magnetic.” I joked back.

A very subtle cough brought us back. “I’m Fred, this here is the lesser attractive version of myself, George.” A boyish grin appeared as he talked. I stared at him, feeling my heart do jumping jacks. What is it with Hogwarts boys taking away my breath?

A not so subtle elbow courtesy of Fleur had me sputtering out “A pleasure, this is Fleur.” You are doing so well so far, as I thought to myself. The next words out of my mouth were not as so. “I’m Emilia, but you can call me whatever you like.” I breathed out. A mortified look was drawn upon my face. 

“ Did I just say that ?” I whispered to Fleur. Her escaping giggles had let me know that I had indeed just said that. “Pretend that you didn’t hear that. It was nice to meet you two.” Unable to meet his face. 

Looking for any escape, I saw Marie “It seems that we are being summoned.” Not waiting for a response, I ran off with Fleur to a bewildered Marie.

“How mortifying” I thought to myself as I tried to calm my wilding heart. My face was hot, I bet that I looked like a strawberry.

_________

Neptunes tides were clashing. A battle between a low platinum tide against a blaring red tide. With no obvious winner in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had forgot that Harry had introduce Ron and Hermione to Emilia the day before. But I do hope you guys enjoyed the update. These updates, will be sparse, due to my college load. But I will try to update as often as I can.


End file.
